Sarah Wayne Callies
| birth_place = La Grange, Illinois, U.S. | alma_mater = Dartmouth College National Theatre Conservatory (MFA, 2002) | occupation = Actress | spouse = | children = 2 | yearsactive = 2003–present }} Sarah Wayne Callies (born June 1, 1977) is an American actress. She is best known for her portrayals of Sara Tancredi in Fox's Prison Break, Lori Grimes in AMC's The Walking Dead and Katie Bowman in USA Network's Colony. Early life Callies was born in La Grange, Illinois, the daughter of Valerie Wayne and David E. Callies, respectively English and Law professors at the University of Hawaii, Manoa. At age one, Callies moved to Honolulu, Hawaii with her family. Throughout her youth, she expressed an interest in acting through participating in various school plays at the independent Punahou School. After graduating from high school, she entered Dartmouth College in Hanover, New Hampshire. In conjunction with her studies, Callies remained involved in theatre. She continued her education at the National Theatre Conservatory, where she obtained her Master of Fine Arts degree in 2002. Career Callies moved to New York in 2003 and then quickly landed her first television role as Kate O'Malley, a recurring part on the short-lived CBS show Queens Supreme. Her first starring role was as Detective Jane Porter on The WB's Tarzan. in 2012]] ''Prison Break'' After making various guest appearances on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Dragnet (2003), and NUMB3RS, Callies gained a starring role on Fox's Prison Break as Sara Tancredi. She played the role in the first two seasons, but her character was killed off for the third season before being brought back for the fourth season. According to Prison Break s executive producer Matt Olmstead, although the writers, the network, Callies herself, and he all wanted her to stay on the show, the character was written out related to contract disputes.Prison Break Exclusive: The Real Story Behind Sara's Death Ausiello Report, TVGuide.com, October 8, 2007, Retrieved March 28, 2008 She stated through a spokesperson to TV Guide in fall 2007: However, in March 2008, Olmstead stated that the character of Sara is still alive and would return in season four. Though the character Sara Tancredi appeared to have a violent death, Olmstead stated "...we realized that there was actually a way she could still be alive."TV Guide Editors' Blogs: Prison Break Stunner: Sarah Wayne Callies Returns!, Michael Ausiello, TVGuide.com, March 27, 2008, Retrieved March 28, 2008 Executive Producer Matt Olmstead admitted the fans' overwhelming response to her death had influenced the decision to bring the character, and Callies, back to the show.Breaking! Prison Break Brings Back Sarah Wayne Callies! Kristin, eonline.com, March 27, 2008, Retrieved March 31, 2008 ''The Walking Dead'' In 2010, Callies was cast in the major role of Lori Grimes on the AMC horror/drama series The Walking Dead, based on the comic-book series of the same name. The drama became the highest-rated show in that cable channel's history. Callies played the role from the show's start until season three.TV: Rick Grimes' Wife Lori Cast for AMC's 'The Walking Dead' Grimes, her family, and friends are forced to fight relentless evil in the form of both flesh-eating zombies and the few surviving humans. Callies convinced the show's writers to kill her character because that is what had occurred in the comic-book version. Other projects Callies has also starred in two feature films - Universal Pictures' Whisper and an independent film, The Celestine Prophecy. In April 2010, she appeared on the Fox Television drama House as a patient of the week, whose open marriage fascinates House and the team. In August 2010, Callies' first screenplay, an adaptation of Campbell Geeslin's children's book Elena's Serenade, was optioned by French production company Fulldawa Films. Callies starred in the Nigerian movie Black Gold (2011) and one of the female lead roles in the Canadian thriller Faces in the Crowd (2011).'Faces in the Crowd' Begins Filming, Full Cast Revealed In 2015, she co-starred with Nicolas Cage in Uli Edel's thriller film Pay the Ghost.RLJ Entertainment to Pay the Ghost For Nic Cage’s Hair In 2016, she returned to television in the lead role of Katie Bowman in Colony. Personal life On July 21, 2002, Callies married Josh Winterhalt, whom she met at Dartmouth. On January 23, 2007, her publicist announced that the couple were expecting their first child. Their daughter was born in 2007. Their second child, an adopted son, was born in 2013. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * Sarah Wayne Callies talks to theTVaddict.com Category:1977 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Hawaii Category:Actresses from Honolulu Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from La Grange, Illinois Category:Punahou School alumni